Our Love Will Live On
by CoolDiva
Summary: RockyKat oneshot. Character death.


**Disclaimer: (movin' along)**

_This is another _**RocKat **_one-shot_. _A kinda_ **sad** _one_.

_Well, on with the show._

* * *

**Our Love Will Live On**

Rocky DeSantos walked through Angel Grove Cemetery that Saturday afternoon with a solemn expression on his face. It was November and there was a light breeze, but, the thirty-five-year-old man barely noticed. He was only thinking of the woman he'd come here to see. His wife.

Katherine Lynn Hillard DeSantos.

It'd been four years since the loving, kindhearted, beautiful blonde woman had passed. She'd died in childbirth. Their third child, Ramon. To this very day, Rocky couldn't look at Ramon without feeling a sharp pang. He loved his son, of course. He just couldn't stop seeing Kat in her coffin.

And a part of Rocky was filled with guilt. He felt as though it was his fault because he'd suggested a third child. He was thankful for his kids, though. He loved them more than life itself and would gladly die for them in a heartbeat. He just wished Kat was here. So, they could watch them grow up together.

He still couldn't believe she was gone. He loved her so much it actually affected his breathing sometimes. Rocky sighed when he reached her grave. He looked at the headstone and his heart turned over.

Katherine Lynn DeSantos

1979-2014

'An extraordinary woman. She was a loving mother, wife, daughter and friend. She'll live on in our hearts for always.'

Rocky smiled sadly. "Hey, sweetheart. Happy anniversary." Today would've been their tenth wedding anniversary. "I bet you thought I forgot like a typical husband, right?" he said with a laugh. "I could never forget, baby. I love you so much."

Then, he fell silent. After several moments, he spoke up again. "The kids are fine. They're healthy and happy. They wanted to come here with me. But, since it's our anniversary, I wanted you all to myself. Julia remembers you pretty well. I figured it'd be kind of hard for her since she was only four when you... . And Amber was two then. Unfortunately, she doesn't really remember. But I guess that's understandable. And, of course, Ramon... . Oh, my God, Kat."

He dropped down to his knees and tears filled his eyes. "You're not here anymore. It's been years, but, I still hate waking up everyday. I hate it with a passion. Because I'll look to my left and you won't be there. Why did you leave me? What am I saying? I know why. I caused the whole thing. It's my fault you're dead. I, I took your life away from you. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"There's nothing to forgive."

He blinked a couple times and looked up to see... his wife standing behind her headstone. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress. Her hair was shimmering. Her eyes sparkling. She looked like an angel. Rocky stood slowly.

"Katherine. You... you're here," he whispered, his eyes wide.

She laughed and walked around the grave and up to him. Actually, she'd sort of _glided_. She placed her hand on his heart and a million sensations washed over him. It was as though she was really touching him.

"Actually, I'm in here," she said softly.

"Always. But you should be here in the flesh. If it wasn't for me-" he was saying.

"Shh," she said, placing a finger to his lips. "I don't want you going through life blaming yourself for something that was not your fault."

"How can you say that?" he exclaimed. "I wanted a third kid and-"

"So did I," she said.

"Kat, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I mean, I know you loved Ramon before he was even born, but, you could've done without more children. You agreed to it to make me happy," he said.

"That's not true at all, Rocky. I wanted our family to be huge. And I was so happy it was a boy. I was so glad to be having your son. I just hate that I only got to hold him for a couple minutes," Kat said, more than a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I see you everytime I look at him. Actually, I see you everytime I look at any of them," he said.

Kat smiled. "We have beautiful children. I love them so much. I love _you_ so much."

"I love you, too. And, no matter what happens, I'm never gonna love anyone as much as I love you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

She cupped his face. "I want you to be happy. You deserve it. You'll find the right woman-"

"No, I won't. I had her and now she's gone and never coming back," he said.

"Sweetheart, I miss you like crazy," she began.

"I miss you, too," he said.

"But the kids need a mother. And you need companionship. She won't be taking my place. Only my space," Kat said.

"You got that right. You're irreplaceable, Kitty. I'd never even try," he said.

She pressed her lips to his and a peace began filling his soul. When she pulled away, she smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Happy anniversary, honey."

He smiled, no longer feeling as sad. "Happy tenth anniversary."

"I have to get back," she said with a sigh.

He nodded, his heart sinking a little. He understood, though.

"Promise me that you won't blame yourself anymore," she said.

"I'll definitely try not to- since I know it'd make you happy," he said.

She nodded. "You'll be happy, too. That's all I want. Your and the kids' happiness."

'_We'd be happier if you were here_,' he thought.

"I would, too," she said, nodding. She laughed when his jaw dropped. "That's the thing about being dead, Rocky. The ears are more sensitive."

He chuckled and nodded. "I just love you so much."

"And that's gonna live on forever. In both our souls. That love. Remember us and all we shared whenever you're going through any rough times. I'll be there to help you. I'll always be there. Not in the way we both want. But in a way that matters," she said.

He nodded. "I know."

"Give the kids kisses and big hugs for me. Tell them how much Mommy loves them and she will always look after them," she said.

"Count on it," he said.

"I better get going. I love you, Rocky, and when the time is right... see you at my place," she said, smiling.

"I'll wear my shirt from DisneyWorld," he quipped.

She laughed, stepped back, blew a kiss and vanished.

"Later, Zeo Ranger One," he said softly. He smiled at her headstone, then, turned and headed off- feeling better than he had in a long time.

* * *


End file.
